


Osiris

by NocturnalPhoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blood and Violence, Legend/Ancient AU, M/M, Not a happy chapter, Very brief mention of M/M sex, War, lots of blood, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalPhoenix/pseuds/NocturnalPhoenix
Summary: "In a hundred lives, in a hundred worlds; I would always find you.And I would always love you."
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Osiris

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece and I never will.
> 
> All I have is my undying love for the very-well-drawn-and-written characters.
> 
> This has been in my head for quite a while. I hope you enjoy it and happy reading.

His vision was dimming. Maybe it was all the blood he lost or all the blood dripping into his eyes or the fact that he definitely hit his head going down…

_But he_ **_needed_ ** _to see him._

That’s it.

That was the only thought in his head. The only thing that kept him going, kept him _breathing_. He was getting slower, more drained. It was getting harder drag himself through wet, crimson sand with his now broken sword, harder to draw air into into his lungs and harder to focus on the armor-clad body he needed to reach. _To hold_. The constant ringing in his ears almost drowned out the raging battlefield around him. _Almost._

_He lost. He lost everything._

His men had tried to warn him, about this and everything else. From the very beginning, Killer had told him this was a mistake, that they needed to wait. Law had warned him not to trust the other two commanders, that they were vipers, not allies. Kid would not listen. And how would he ever dethrone Kaido without their help? without _any_ help?

He refused to accept defeat even as his men fell, one after the other. He did not care about the overwhelming numbers of his enemy’s army. When Apoo and Hawkins showed their true colors the second the battle started, he vowed to mount their heads on spikes _when_ he emerged victorious. And of course he knew it was war and of course he knew people were bound to die on both sides. But this was his legacy— the day he would be crowned a King, as he should have been all those long years. He would go down in history as the king who took back his birthright and restored peace to his land. His home.

**_His_ ** _kingdom._

He spent years in exile with nothing on his mind but vengeance. He _craved_ it. How could he not when Kaido took everything that was his, murdered his family and raided their country? He promised the people smiles and all he brought was misery and pain and ruin.

_How did it come to this?_

_Law…_

_***_

He made his way through the fray; a melange of armors and shields and swords dancing over sands littered with weapons and corpses of dead horses and men. He could see his target from here: a tall figure in gleaming gold armor with rosy feathers emerging from his headpiece. There was only a handful of soldiers on this battlefield foolish enough to not wield a shield.

But Donquixote Doflamingo was anything but foolish.

Kaido’s Supreme Commander. Heavenly Demon. Young Master. _Joker._

The more Law looked at him standing on that hill, ordering his underlings to kill and butcher in his name, manipulating them and twisting their minds into submission and sending them to their deaths, the more his blood boiled in his veins. He could not see his face under the extravagant metal, but he knew the sadist must be _ecstatic_.

He imagined it would be the same face he had when he tortured his parents into oblivion. As he killed the man he shared a womb with in cold blood for buying Law few precious seconds to escape with his life. The same man who smiled at him through his last breath as Law ran for his life and left him to his fate.

The kindhearted smile that would forever haunt his dreams.

_You’re free now, Law!_

_I Love you._

He tightened his grip on his longsword and sprinted forward. He would drown everything else out. This was the moment he lived for. The oath he took the day Corazon—

He rammed the nearest body into Doflamingo’s subordinates. The mindless buffoons could not tell friend from foe and would butcher anything that came their way. He cut through them like butter in their distraction and went for Joker.

_Thank you…_

_***_

When he saw the blade of a lesser man slitting open Killer’s throat as he was finishing off Apoo, he knew it was the beginning of the end. At that very moment, something in him broke. A chain that held him back all his life and only now was the monster within truly set free.

Killer was his second in command. Killer was his advisor and his confidant. Killer was his sparring partner. Killer was his friend. Killer kept him in line, called his bullshit when he had to and cleaned up his messes when he needed him to. Killer would stand by him if the whole world turned their back on them. Killer would never believe his own eyes over Kid’s word.

Killer was the brother he never had.

He let out a cry that almost drowned everything else. He did not think, did not see the faces of those his chain mace crushed, did not hear their screams or pleas —only moved through the battlefield. He could only hear the whistle of his sword slicing the air, could only feel the leather hilt now yielding and soft from years of battle and slick with blood. The weight of it resonated in his bones as it cut through armors and helmets of faceless enemies.

He blocked a blow from the front with his gauntlet and sank his sword into the cracks of his opponent’s armor as he swung his mace chain into the helmet of another. He did not hear his name, muffled under a helmet and drowned under clashing swords and shields and his own frenzy. He did not see the axe aiming at his spine or the sword inches from his back.

He suddenly fell forwards onto that body as something barreled into him from behind, followed by pain exploding in his left shoulder seconds later and he could not help the scream that tore through his throat even if he tried. He turned, ready to butcher whatever came his way-

...and his world stopped.

_“Law…”_

***

Law had spent the better half of the past two decades preparing for this day. _This moment_.

He trained all day, everyday until his hands would bleed and he could not move anymore. When he lay down, he thought of strategies and plots and a thousand ways of killing Donquixote Doflamingo. He spent every single waking moment thinking of nothing but the distance that kept them apart how to eliminate it. Whatever it takes.

Sleep was restless.

Every single night after Corazon died, he would have the same unforgivingly vivid dream: he would walk through a passage; always dark, always alone and always cold. He feels a prickle over his nape; the unpleasant feeling of being watched. He turns to see blood red eyes. He instinctively knows they do not belong to a human, but a _beast_. Gripping fear courses through his spine and shocks his legs into running away, until he sees a single black door at the end of the hallway that he throws himself into.

Only to find Corazon.

Sprawled on the floor, his precious blood everywhere, like a broken doll staring back at him with lifeless eyes until he hears it—

_“P-please… Plea-se, L-Law…”_

His voice is weak and breathy and wet before he hears the screams that shock him back to reality. He was tired of always waking up screaming and drenched in sweat and tears.

_Tears ever so gently kissed away…_

He blinked his memories away, casting one last glance at the fallen Heavenly Demon before turning away. Only this time he did not run from his past, but towards his future.

_He had to find Kid._

***

He meant to cut the axe wielder with his longsword and deflect the swordsman with the steel scabbard. As it turned out, the former had a dagger hidden in his armor suit and clumsily used it to deflect the deadly blade aimed at his neck. He ended up missing his original target by several inches— burying his axe into Kid’s shoulder instead of his nape. The swordsman, on the other hand, aimed lower. He could only press on forward with his attack when Law interrupted his path, thus burying his sword into Law’s liver, rather than Kid. Law, in turn, used his own momentum to dive to the side as he twisted to slash his longsword in a wide arc, severing both their necks in one smooth motion.

His legs could not carry him any longer and he dropped to his knees. He looked at his hands stained with blood when he touched the sword embedded in his own flesh. He dazedly thought it was too much blood, running too fast. A pool of his attackers’ as well as his own was blooming under him and painting the warm sand crimson. A detached part of him thought it almost looked beautiful. He thought he heard his name from afar but he was uncertain.

Darkness crept into his vision as his head got lighter and his eyelids grew heavier. He let himself fall. His last thought was of a kind smile on a familiar face.

_He longed to say it back…_

***

It was over.

His white-hot rage that fueled him throughout a frenzy of swords, axes, spears and maces had faded, leaving him a shell with clearer head, bone-deep exhaustion and _pain_. His severed arm contributed the least when it was dwarfed by the emptiness of defeat.

He had lost. The war. His Kingdom. His Family. Killer. Law.

_He had failed everyone._

Kid finally found who he was looking for and came to a stop. He knelt down by the motionless body and gently took off the steel helmet carefully to expose Law’s face. He looked peaceful. The grey eyes he adored hidden behind long lashes draped on his cheeks.

_Glaring at him when he knocked Law off his feet in a spar. Faint laughter lines when they fell on him first thing in the morning. Squeezed shut in passion or blown wide with pleasure—_

He brushed a hand through his raven hair that fell over his eyes, ruffled from his helmet.

_Damp after training in the rain. Damp after a bath. Plastered to his forehead with sweat. Gripped tight in Kid’s hands—_

Tears fell on Law’s face, liberally and silently flowing from the redhead’s eyes. He bent down for one last kiss to lifeless lips.

_Cursing at him. Talking to him. Laughing. Smiling. Smirking. Sharp teeth grazing his neck. Velvet against his own lips. Against his neck. Around him. Whispering his name._

_Whispering his love._

Kid shuddered as he held his lover close and wished he could hold him closer still as sobs raked his body, chest tight with grief. He felt like he held in his arm all that he had lost and a dam somewhere inside him broke. In a way, Law was his everything.

Eventually, the tears stopped. He was **_tired_** of everything. He laid down with his arm draped over Law for the last time as he felt the last sliver of strength leave him.

“You make me whole...” He whispered in his ear. Needed to say it, even if Law would not hear. “You and I, we are meant to be. Even if we live a hundred lives, a hundred times in a hundred worlds, I would always love you.”

“One day Law, we would be at peace. Together.”

***

On that day, four-thousand revolutionaries were annihilated by the army of Kaido.

Those four-thousand men took down more than fifty-thousand of Kaido’s so called unrivaled army, including his most prized soldiers: the Calamities and the Heavenly Demon.

Eustass Kid III would forever be remembered in the pages of history as the exiled King who lead a rebellion against all odds to reclaim his throne. On that fateful day, the True King took down _five hundred men on his own,_ yet he lost that battle, his left arm and his life. His life and death inspired people to revolt against the tyranny of Kaido and they rallied for him in death as they did in life.

One year later his successor, a ruffian boy by the name of Monkey D Luffy, finished what he started. He made sure no one forgot it was Eustass Kid, the True King, who truly won this war and he only finished it. He also made sure the memory of every single soldier was immortalized and carved their names in stones.

We know them today as Poneglyphs.

***

Law found himself alone once more in the long, dark and cold hallway. He walked down the same path as he had done a thousand times, every night. He felt the familiar sensation of his skin prickling, of eyes on him, again. And again, he turned to find blood red eyes staring at him in the darkness.

Except this time, he stayed still.

_It occurred to him that he always ran from the beast, but the beast never chased him. Not once._

So this time he does not run. Instead; he takes a step forward, towards what Law now realizes is a red wolf. He reaches forward to touch soft, crimson fur. The beast stirs but never shies away, never moves his gaze from Law. Lets him explore, so he gets closer still.

_Ah. It all makes sense now._

Law lowers himself to the floor and leans back against the wolf. The beast purrs then settles, curling around him. Law smiles.

_Sorry, it took me a while._

_I found you._

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if this ended on a sad note. Also, I suck at action scenes :')
> 
> Please let me know how you found it. I'm quite curious what you guys would think and if you would be interested in reading more chapters of this.
> 
> Also, please stay safe!


End file.
